IS: Mirror demon
by descartes2404
Summary: There only 467 IS core in the world and Ichika is raised by Chifuyu is a common knowledge. But what if it isn't. What if Ichika is raised by someone else and there is another core made before core-001 in the white knight and that core have personality. OOC Ichika.
1. Prologue

**This is story I write in my free time and my first story. Please read and I apologise if there any insult to any one out there. I don't mean it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Infinite stratos and the character of gundam 00 series all of it goes to their own respective owner.**

That day the sky was as blue as ever combined the shining ray of light from the sun. There's not even a trace of rain half an hour ago except some puddle in the street

It should be another ordinary day but not for a young girl running for her life and some bunch of people in black chasing her.

What makes it strange is that the lump of cloth on her back along with the basket she carrying.  
After a while running she manage to shake them off and hide in bushes in the park,

"haah haah, looks like I lost them for now" she said while panting "don't worry guys I won't let them get to you, I will protect you two" soon her statement get replied by two little chuckle from her back and the basket she carrying.

Turns out she were carrying two identical baby, each one in her basket and back.  
One male and one female black haired twin one year old in age.

Suddenly her nerve getting tense as she feel the pursuers are getting closer. As she waiting for them to pass by her something unexpected happened.

The female baby on her back suddenly cried not knowing is it out of fear or hungry (well baby do cry when they hungry, right?)

She just dash out from the bush right to the street. "What the, there she is call the others and pursue her!" said the MIB (Man in black cloth) after gaining senses of what happened.

"Tch, Madoka why must you cry at this moment." Complained the girl. Then suddenly she hear a shout

"Wait, Chifuyu stop where you are!" This particular voice shocked the girl known as Chifuyu as she look back and saw a girl her age wielding scythe that bigger than her body chasing after her.

"Kana! Shit why you must be the one who must chase me here!" Chifuyu retorted back.

"It an order from the elder. Actually I don't care if it just you who running away, but what bugs me, is why are you bringing the twin with you to, You know right? That even I haven't got to see the faces of my little cousins and you dare to took them!?" Kana replied angrily.

"Wait, Kana I just want to give the best to my little siblings, an being in that family isn't the best thing for them. I don't want them to grow being assassin. They deserve a normal and happy childhood" State Chifuyu.

"Hah is that the reason why you 'kidnap' them? Just for them to have a normal childhood? It won't work Chifuyu you already know the history of our family. There's not even one Orimura who can have a normal childhood even if they did in the end they still will be a warrior or assassin. It in the blood and there's no way you can denied it!" Retorted Kana "And now accept your punishment and die!" She said while swinging the giant scythe.

"Tch" Chifuyu while holding the basket in her left hand, draw a wakizashi from her pocket and parry the scythe.

They exchange blow while running mostly Chifuyu is on the defense because she bring two babies with her so she can't display her entire skill but still she manage to stand her ground.

The other pursuer keep their distance so that they don't get caught in the fight. It continues until they reach a narrow bridge. Chifuyu decided to began fighting back there assuming because of the narrow bridge Kana would have a disadvantage because of the huge scythe.

And it does the railing on the side of the bridge obstruct Kana movement with the scythe, every time she swing the scythe horizontally Chifuyu just need to duck of jump high enough to dodge. Against vertical slice she will just parry or slide it away using her wakizashi, while slowly closing the distance along with infuriating Kana.

After a while Kana take a step back and turn to initiate a big swing using her scythe with her right hand intend to decapitate Chifuyu head.

But this is what she had been waiting for by just ducking to dodge the swing she immediately stand back up and dashing while aiming to strike at Kana.

What she didn't foresee is Kana just smirking upon her action and swinging her free left hand using the momentum of the turn and previous swing while holding a hidden nunchaku.

This action shocked Chifuyu but fortunately her training allow her to react in the sudden situation and dodge swinging her body but not fast enough as the edge of the weapon still hit her left arm prompting her to retract it and let go anything she hold.

And the next thing that happen would be a nightmare for both of the girls. Yeah, the basket losing the hand which hold's it combined with the momentum of the body swing get thrown into air and off the bridge into the water. It's too late for both of the woman to do anything when it's happen.

"No, Ichika!"

"OH SHIT! Why did this happen?"

Shout Chifuyu and Kana.

Both of them could only stare as the current drags away the basket, the current is pretty big and fast because of the recent rain filling the water volume.

Chifuyu being the one who recovered first started running across the bridge and alongside the edge of the river like trying to catch the floating basket.

"NO NO NO ICHIKA!" Unfortunately the current is faster than her and drag the basket far away until they cannot see it again.

"NOOOOOOooooooo why did this happen, Ichikaaaaa" shout Chifuyu with tears in her eyes.

Kana can only stood there watching the scene while cursing and surprisingly there's a hint of despair and regret on her eyes even though it quickly disappear as quickly it appear.

"Lady Kana what should we do now? One of them is missing, should we report that we failed or should we capture the other one?" Ask one the subordinate while Kana just stand there silent for a moment. Meanwhile Chifuyu who still in a grief hearing the subordinate question manage to coming back to her sense faster than Kana (AN : what else do you expect from the ice queen) leaping away from the site and run as fast as she could.

What the? O shit, all of you go chase her! It will be your head on the platter if you fail! Shout Kana who just barely return from world of shock.

(Meanwhile the baby Ichika got dump on the river and started to drown and the end AN : OF COURSE NOT SCRATCH THAT. SORRY I JUST JOKING WE COULD NOT HAVE THE MC DIE IN THE PROLOGUE RIGHT:) )

AN : Okay back to the story.

Meanwhile about 1 and a half mile from that place a pair of young male foreigner one red hair and the other one have brown hair were sitting and fishing on the edge of the river.

"Hey Neil, What do you expect to catch in this river?" ask the Red hair

"Well maybe some goldfish or maybe catfish. What about you?"reply the brown hair known as Neil

"Me ? I want to catch Tuna or maybe Salmon-class fish. You now what I mean right?

AN : Yeah the day you caught a Tuna or Salmon in this place is the day we see an elephant can do back flip jump.

Neil can only sweat dropped hearing that '**Yeah like that could happen**'.

"Hey at least we won't catch a peach and found a baby inside like in the legend of momotaro or something like that right?"ask the red hair.

"Sometime your imagination level is just like a kid imagination level. Please try to act like an adult mercenary like you really are."

The red hair could only shrugged and reply "Hey that mean you know, You too still act like.. what the fu%$* ?"  
He could only say that and stone in the place not believing what he saw.

"Hey Gary, Gaarry what's happening man? Are you okay?" ask Neil

Gary could only move his hand and point it to the river prompting Neil to look at that direction. And what he see shock him to. There in the river is a basket and in the basket is (AN : Ask and you shall be given) a baby and the baby is in the middle of a fu*&$#% river.

"Hey you see what I see? It's a baby right?" ask Neil. "You damn right, it is a baby. O SHIT!" Shout Gary out of his stupor and hurriedly jump to the river by instinct and reflex. And swim to catch the basket and return to the shore in a record time.

"Good job man, but hey it's a shock to found a baby in the river" say Neil while helping Gary out of the river.

"Yeah luckily we found it in time, Hey it's a baby boy." Said Gary while examining the baby who now started crying suddenly startling them both.

"Hey make it shut up man, it's noisy you know."

"Hey I'm just a mercenary on vacation I'm not a babysitter" replied Gary.

"I don't care it's you who found it so it's your job"

"What the hell, alright then here you go little devil, now what should I do to you" Said Gary in defeat while lifting the baby out of the basket and try to silent him.

'**Hmm now what should we do with this baby, there's a big chance he's being dumped by his parent so there's no way in any chance we could return him to his house if we know where it is. What kind of parent who would dump they own child to the river?**' contemplateNeil '**How about we leave him on the orphanage? No that's totally not good I now that spending your childhood in the orphanage is not a good idea based by my experience so far. Then what should we do?**' Suddenly he realize something miss from around him '**Hey isn't there supposed to be a baby crying now, where the noise gone?**' And he turning back just to see Gary playing with baby while the said baby boy have a huge smile and laughing. Somehow Neil could only see a vision of a baby with his father in front of him. And this give him an idea he himself could not believe it. He just call Gary to get his attention and say " Hey Gary do you know what should we do to this baby?"

"I don't know, return him to his parents maybe?"

"Yeah like that will work there's a huge chance he being dumped by his parent you know and orphanage is a no go for me."

"Then what should we do adopt him?"

And there's a huge grin on Neil face "Who said we?"

"Huh?" is the only reply from Gary.

"It's you not we who should adopt him." Answer Neil.

Gary could only respond with "What!"

"Listen here, it's you who found him first and it's you who rescue him and third he seems to like you. So it's only make sense for you to adopt him." Explain Neil easily.

"Hey I'm a mercenary you know and I think it's not the best occupation for a father you know that."

"So what me to, it's better if you take him than leaving him on the orphanage or on the street. Beside you have a great talent in business and technology so after a while you can change your occupation to start a business.

"Shit you right, okay, it maybe not a bad job being a father. Then again I always wanted to have a families in the future. Okay I accept but you and the other's must help me raise him you know that." State Gary.

"Sure but what you gonna call him"

"Huh" say Gary dumbly.

"His name, the baby name what you gonna call him."

"I don't know Mike maybe or Ralf."

Neil could only sweatdropped and retort "You know its suck man you better upgrade you naming skill. Shit try to search the basket or the baby maybe there's an info we can fine."

"Okay-okay my bad."

And for the next few minute of searching they found a label on the basket with name Ichika on it in alphabet and nothing else.

"Hmm Ichika, a Japanese name, well it suits him because he a Japanese baby and it's better then what Gary come up with" Mutter Neil.

"So your name is Ichika huh well that's a good name." Said Gary to Ichika who smile back hearing his name.

"Well so from now on your name will be Ichika Biaggi little boy, well it sound good right. Okay now call me Papa, say Pa..pa." Said Gary jokingly.

"You know I know you a dumbass but I don't know that you are a sick person to" Insult Neil.

"Shut up! Now lets go back and announce this to the other."

"Yeah yeah, lead the way."

And they go walking to the place they stay momentarily. And that the day Ichika Biaggi the son of a dumb but also smart mercenary is born.

**Neil and Gary is based on character from gundam 00 and yes they are OOC in this story.**

**Ichika will be OOC, pairing if you want it.**

**Please review so I can upgrade my skill to more appease you.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Author Note**

**Hey ya folks I'm back and with a new chapter, Sorry for the long update please enjoy.**

**Positive and negative criticism is always received. So I can better polished my skill by knowing your opinion.**

_10 years later after the prologue_

Somewhere in the middle of Japan, in the city of Yokohama a 10 year old boy can be seen running in the morning accompanied by a brown haired man with an eye patch covering his right eye who is none other than Neil. The boy seems to be sweating and tired even though it still 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Hahaha… what's the matter Ichika come on the day is still young and you had already run out of breath? How would you spend the rest of the day then?" Ask Neil to Ichika while he himself still looks fresh and energetic.

"Haah..haah..haah Its easy to say than done Uncle Neil haah… I'm still 10 years old child while you are a grownup. Haah… getting pull out from the bed on 3 o'clock and forced to jog around the city haah… is not normal for ordinary ten years old." Retort Ichika while taking breath between talking.

"Hahaha.. are you sure you are an ordinary ten years old. I think being a son of one of the owner of the leading IS manufacturing company in the world while the said father is an ex-warrior can be called as little un-normal."

Half a year after the IS was introduced the mercenary group lead by Ichika father has agreed to disband the group because of the lack of 'job' _Aka war or other kind of fighting that need mercenary services_ caused by the decline of conflict and the less demand of male in military field because of the side effect of IS power. The main member who have the brain to think for future prospect unite their budget and taking advantage of their connection in a certain country military to build a company to manufacture IS and give premature military training to the pilot with the company named as Arche Corporation. The company has a rapid growth in the first year of its founding because of the lack of rival company and their main headquarter are located on French while a pretty big branch are being built in Japan in secret honor for Ichika home country with the board member consists of the main member of the former mercenary group.

"Beside I think you would already getting used to this 'exercise' after all this year. Well, besides that I can see you have grown to become a fine man unlike 10 years ago, I can see now that in the future there will be many hot girls chasing after you." Neil said with a grin on his face.

"Wh-what was that for! Stop teasing me!" There a hint of red in Ichika face because of that statement. But because of it Ichika begin to remember the story told by his other uncle when they first see him when he was a baby.

_/ Flashback no jutsu 10 years ago /_

"Aaaah vacation is realy a great way to release the stress build up because of our job and being coupled by beer and a nice hotel just making it more perfect. Too bad there's only guy here" Said Ian Vashti, Ichika future adopted grandfather because of his age.

"Cut it out Ian, you know the consequences for you to touch another girl than your wife right?" warn a blonde haired man.

"Yeah yeah I know, I know. Jeez, do you always have to stay serious even though we are on a vacation Graham?"

The man called Graham **(A/N : one of Ichika future uncle too of course)** just replied with a smile and said "Just saving up your ass from future hell, old man."

"Jeez, anyway even though it's relaxing I'm getting bored to you know. I wish there's a surprise coming up or maybe some attack from the terrorist. Any way where's Gary and Neil it's been a while after they gone fishing, when will they come back?"

As soon as Ian finish saying the word 'back' the door slammed open revealing Neil bringing a pair of huge plastic bag filled with unknown thinks.

"Speak of the devil, hey Neil what's up with those bag of yours, I though you gone fishing with Gary? By the way where is he?" Ask Ian.

"Well we just gone to buy some baby product in the store and for Gary he's right behind me."

"Ba-by product?" Ask Ian while he and Graham adopt a confused look and the next thing happen is Neil bringing the bag in and showing Gary who stand behind him while carrying Ichika. Both Ian and Graham could only stay freezing in their place with an blank stare staring at Gary and the 'thing' he carrying.

"Uh.. hey guys, what's up?" Gary said with a goofy smile on his face.

The first to recover was Ian as he is the oldest and the most experienced, then he just walk to Gary, grab his shoulder and say "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP! I THINK YOU JUST GONE TO FISHING A FISH NOT TO FISH A BABY OUT OF NO WHERE! YOU KNOW THAT KIDNAPPING IS BREAKING THE LAW RIGHT!? NOW EXPLAIN! WHERE DO YOU GET THIS BRAT OR I WILL SHOVE YOU TO THE POLICE FOR CHILD KIDNAPPING!" shouted Ian.

"Hey calm down old man you will wake him up, remember your age, you can die because of too much shouting out of your lungs you know." Said Gary calmly while enduring hellish stare from Ian causing angry vein to appear on the older member forehead.

"What! That's it! When I'm done with you, you will wish that you never be born!" While Ian seem like going to pounce Gary and give him the beating of his life Graham decide to intervene and rescue the scene while restraining Ian to make sure he didn't go wild.

"Hey..hey.. Calm down Ian. You can beat him later but there's still more important thing to do right now. Like listening to their explanation first about the baby after that you can do what you want to him." Said Graham while holding the angry Ian at bay.

"Everything that I want, huh. Okay then, now you two!" Said Ian with an ordering tone while pointing at Neil and Gary who straighten up at his bark "Explain what the hell is happening, and what the deal with this baby is!"

After some explaining for several minutes about what happening and some curses from Ian. Both of them decided to give their own consent to the adoption of the baby.

"Well, it surprise me that there still someone out there that want to dump a child moreover in the river too." Ian said.  
"Yeah, you right old man it's surprise me too, even though I'm not the men of best moral but still I too won't do that to my own child." Reply Gary prompting another vein to appear on Ian forehead because of the word 'old man'.

"Oh yeah speaking of it, now that I had hear your story to the finish, I believe this old man have some unfinished business with you." Reply Ian with angry tone and grabbing Gary collars with immense strength that shouldn't be there if you look at it from normal view. "Hey Graham do you know where I can dump this 'garbage' out."

Graham can only give away a sigh while saying "Just do it through the back window. It connects to the alley and if I remember there's a garbage dump right beneath it." while Gary give Graham a betrayed look to his direction.

In the next moment, Ian went dragging the struggling and pleading Gary in the collar heading to the back window.

"Um you know right, that we are on the third floor?" Neil said with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry he will survive, he a tough guy on his own." Reply Graham calmly.

15 second later a loud yelling voice of a man can be heard coming from the direction of the back window. The sound then followed by a loud crashing sound and a Oow sound from a guy making both of them to sweat drop but not long after they also heard a sound of something that eerily similar to when you throw a trash bag to garbage can and the bag hit something hard and a loud groan from someone making an even bigger sweat drop appear on their head.

'Note to self: Never piss off Ian Vashti' they both thought in their head

_/ Flashback no jutsu KAI /_

Yeah it's causing some nostalgia effect remembering that story every time Ichika ask it from one of his uncle especially grandpa Ian but never mind.

"Beside's Uncle Neil you know that the condition of the society now isn't in favor of us, male because of the **IS**." Said Ichika with some hate in the tone upon the word 'IS'. "The women in this age tend to look down on man so how will I get pretty women to chase me."

"Now-now Ichika don't say the word IS with tone like that. You know, right? That our family is making earnings trough building and researching IS and in the next generation it will be your turn to taking over the business. Even though I still have to agree to some of your point there. This days, it's getting hard to get some women especially because of their high and mighty attitude."

"Geez, Uncle Neil you damn playboy. If you keep this up you will regret it sometimes in the future". Ichika said while releasing a sigh

"Then the more reason for me to have more fun before it happens." Reply Neil with a grin in his face while Ichika could only give a bigger sigh than the last.

Both of them keep jogging for a while until they arrive in the front of a huge mansion. When they open front door they receive a welcome by a butler that looks like in his 70's.

"Welcome back master Neil and young master Ichika, how your jog in the morning?" Ask the butler while he handed out a pair of small towel

"Thank you, Alfred. As usual the morning air is still refreshing." Reply Neil while picking up the towel from Alfred hand

"Alfred Ojii-san. I'm hungry now, is breakfast ready? And has tou-san come back from lab yet?" Ask Ichika while he also take a towel.

Hearing Ichika question a smile found his way to Alfred face "Yes young master, breakfast is ready in the dining room while for your father he…" Alfred couldn't finish his word because of the appearance of another voice.

"I'm already here Ichika. What took you so long to come back from just a morning jog." The speaker is a tall man about 1.9m tall with red hair and beard that also red while wearing a white shirt with a beach image in the middle combine with a black short pant. And if you could see there's a small line mark in the man left leg, right below the knee with a very faint scale mark too. The man come down from a big stair in front of the main door.

"Oto-san!" Shout Ichika while running to the man, the said man which none other than Gary, raise and open his hand to hug the running child.

"Hohoho.. boy I just left for a few days and you have grown heavier a few pound." Tease Gary.

Ichika give a pout to that statement "Mou oto-san don't be a meanie. I'm not that fat you know." Gary only give a grin as reply to the kid.

"Let me guess you are late because Neil try to seduce another woman in the morning and by looking that he's coming home with you that means he fail."

"Yeah, three woman to be exact." Said Ichika

"Hey don't just blurting out someone secrets, I got a pride to keep too you know." Said Neil to defend himself

"Yeah a Casanova pride to be exact." Said both Ichika and Gary with a sigh.

"Anyway I'm hungry lets go eat breakfast, while you tell us a story of what you do in the lab." Said Ichika while stroking his stomach slowly.

"Alright then let's eat." Then three of them gone to the dining room accompanied by the Alfred and having a pleasant breakfast.

"Tou-san can we go to the circus tonight, I want to see the show." Ask Ichika while taking a bread from the plate and cover it with jam.

Gary could only give a sad face to Ichika "Sorry Ichika But I can't I need to go back to the lab this afternoon and I think I won't be able to go back home tonight, there's a lot preparation we need to do this past few days." Ichika mood drop at that statement and a pout come in his face.

"Oh, do you meant preparation for the Mondo Grosso this year right?. One of the contestant is using IS made by us, right. Isn't the IS already finished by the guys in the lab not long ago?" Ask Neil.

"Yes that's right it supposed to be finished. But unfortunately the contestant ask us to made some modification to the IS to be more suited to her need and I as one of the director and researcher, I have to survey the important task so there will be no mistake."

"But tou-san, I want to go with you. For the past week you rarely at home, I want to play you know." Plead Ichika.

Gary could only give a sigh " Then how about I take you to watch the Mondo Grosso with me?"

Ichika mood only going more sour at that "Dad you know right that I don't like IS too much, right?"

"I know but IS is where we made our fortune and it's you who will inherit this company for the next generation. So please bear with it." Explain Gary with apologetic tone.

"I know that, but still I want to play with you." Said Ichika.

"Alright, then how about this we gonna go to where ever you want after our business is done or after the Mondo Grosso how about it?"

Ichika mood brighten hearing that "Okay, promise alright. If you break it I will tell grandpa Ian to punish you, okay."

"Okay-okay I promise." Said Gary with sweat dropped. If there's someone who can dominate Gary entirely Ian is the one.**(Not in a dirty way mind you, please take your mind out of the gutter)**

After that Ichika gone to take a shower and went to school. It's looks like there's nothing that will go wrong, that today will be just any other ordinary day. The next few days after that the Mondo Grosso started while Ichika stay in his home continuing his day as a 10 years old should be, going to school, playing with friend, training, etc. The day pass just fine if not for a small twisted event happening one afternoon while he's on the way home from school after he separated from his friend and waiting for his pickup.

From somewhere not far from Ichika location some guy with hood over their head is stalking on Ichika "This is group A, target has been located and waiting for pickup." One of the guy said on his concealed radio.

"Roger this is group C we're going in for the capture. Make sure there's no eyewitness and guard our back Ok." Reply someone from the radio. "Roger, coast is clear. Commence the capture of the target."

With Ichika. Ichika is still standing there waiting for pickup and thinking what he going to do with his father when the Mondo Grosso has ended. Not long after he realize something strange that there's no one else except him in that place and give him some bad feeling about it. And he's right just a moment after that a black van is speeding and stopping in front of him with 2 men and 1 women dressed in black with black glasses burst out from the van. One guy grab Ichika hands while the other cover his mouth and nose with a cloth that has been dipped in chloroform. Ichika doesn't have time to react and slowly losing consciousness from the drug, the last thing he remember or hear is the voice of the woman giving order to his men.

_/2 days later that in some secret facilities no one knows where/_

In the one section of the facility there's a multiple room designed for housing a number of hostage or prisoner. But right now only one room is occupied. The sole tenant were not a criminal or a huge bulky man neither is a psychotic person, the person is only a 10 years old child, male with black hair and lightly tanned skin named Ichika and he still sleeping from being drugged. The room is no larger than 2 X 2,5 meter filled with only a bed, mirror, a sink and a chair. There's no window in the room, the only light source is only from a lamp in the ceiling which light a little bit dim and some light from the slipping from the bar in the steel door.

A clanking sound from somewhere near the prison section causing the young child to awaken from his slumber. The child try to open his eyes and lifting his head to observe his surrounding still with a hazy consciousness.

_/Ichika POV/_

"Uuh.. where am I? What's happening? Why my head feels so heavy?" There's so many question but then answer suddenly come to me in spark of memory.

"Wait, the last thing I remember is some man in black and a woman getting from a van and then..." and realization dawned on me "Wait a minute, I was kidnapped! What should I do? Shit..# %&!" (A/N: and after a few moment of 'cough' cursing 'cough', yes I know the Ichika in canon almost never curse but in this story he being raised by a bunch of ex-merc so it's a common thing for him).

"Okay calm down take a deep breath let's try to think what dad gonna do or say in this situations." Then I close my eyes and try to remember what dad gonna say when in this situation.

_'Remember Ichika when you felling sad try to imagine grandpa Ian get his ass beaten by his wife while wearing a pink tutu, it will put a smile on your face.'_

'WAIT WAIT WAIT wrong memory even though it's a funny one but there's no use for it here, okay let's try again.'

_'Alright Ichika here is some tips from your super awesome father whenever you found yourself in a pinch (A.K deep shit situation). Step 1, calm down and take a deep breath to clear your mind, you cannot create a good plan with your head in a mess.'_ 'Step 1 already done.' _'Step 2, take a look at your surroundings, try to find anything that can be used to complete your goal and I mean ANYTHING, even something that didn't seem dangerous can served as a weapon in someone hand with enough imagination. For example I myself has killed someone using a toothbrush by shoving it to his throat.'_

'Okay then let see what can I use in this room.' I scan the entire room with my eyes to find something useful. There's only a bed with a sheet, a sink and a chair. Hmm.. maybe if I broke the mirror I can use the glass shard as a weapon when someone come, no they will get suspicious when they see the broken mirror. There's no way I can use the chair, it must be welded to the floor, shit the bed sheet is a no go either It will only slow me down even if I try to strangle them with the sheet. Shit! What should I do then?'

I try to look around the room once again maybe there is something that I miss. Again the result is the same but there's something I recognize when my vision drop the sink precisely the thing placed on top of the sink **(Author: Ding ding ding... anyone can guess what it is^^).**

'I can use this but I need to sharpen the edge first but with what? Ah I know let's see.'

_15 Minutes later after sharpening the edge of the toothbrush_**(Author: Don't ask me how did he sharpen it because I too don't have any idea so just leave it to imagination okay^^)**

'Okay I done it, now let's just hope when someone come he/she will be alone cause I sure I can't take multiple opponent well two maybe but above that is out of the question.'

_10 minutes later_

Clank! I heard a sound that like some metal door is being open and a footstep of someone coming in.

'What's that? It looks like somebody is coming here. Alright it's time to prepare for action, hopefully he/she only alone well I prefer if it's a female so it will be easier'**.(Author: Please mind you that I'm not a sexist^^ but it's a fact that in term of brute strength almost all men will always and always be superior than women the exception is if that women is a body builder and the male are a scrawny guy. It's a fact okay and I won't change it)**

Then I take my position sitting in the chair pretending that I still tied up and still sleeping because of the drug while hiding my weapon in my back behind my shirt and wait for someone to coming in. Not long later I hear someone grumble behind the door and from the sound of it the person is a woman and she's alone well it seems luck is in my side.

_/Normal POV/_

A woman in her mid 20 with a short black hair are walking to the door where Ichika are located while bringing a tray filled with some food and by looking at the scowl on her face she didn't seem to be happy.

"Why did I have to do this? Feeding some little boy, when my time are better to be spend maintaining my IS but no here I am being ordered by that woman to feed some insignificant kids. If you want someone to took care for a child why don't you just hire some babysitter."

The woman stop right in front of the door and search her pocket for the key to unlock the door.

"Now where's that damn key!? Uh! This time this kid better be more silent than that little girl on east section there. Well I'm sure a little beating will make him quiet if he try to be noisy. Aah.. finally here's the key."

The woman open the door while the scowl still there adorning her face and she being welcomed by the sight of still drugged Ichika which only make her scowl deepen.

She put the food tray on beside the door and start walking to Ichika prone form on the chair unaware of her impending doom.

"Wake up kid!" she shout while kicking Ichika. Making him groan and awoken from his 'slumber' still a bit dazed.

Seeing this the woman grasp his hair and yank it hard to straighten his head and make him see her face. The woman closing the distance between his and her face and started yelling.

"Hey, wake up kid it's time to eat and you better eat if not... Argh!" The woman never got to finish her sentence.

_/Ichika POV/ 30 second before the last scene_

'Ow! Shit that's kick hurt, better keep my acting.' I release a groan and pretend to still a bit dazed. I raise my head but before I can see her face I feel a hand gasp my hair and yank it hard which brought me face to face with the angry woman.

She started yelling again but I realize that this is the chance for me to get into action. I quickly brought my hand which holding the makeshift weapon and stab it to her throat.

"Got you!" The woman started to fight back frantically but I will have none of that and I pounce her to make her fall to the floor while still holding the toothbrush on her throat. After what seems like an eternity but actually only a minute. The woman stop convulsing and the light already leaving her eyes but for precautions I check her pulse and I found none.

'Well it seems she were pretty much dead now, too bad now that I look at her she's a bit pretty to.**'(Author: In this story even if he still dense about girl he will still appreciate a beauty of a woman. Hanging out with a playboy 'cough' Neil 'cough' will at least giving him some self conscious for women.)** And then something came back to me. 'Dead.. she dead and I killed her.' then realization come to me and make my eyes widen with a horrified looks.

'I killed her so that's make me a killer now' I began to think frantically but then a memory comes to my mind. The memory when I was 7 years old. The memory are about when my father take me to a hunting trip.

/Flashback no jutsu 3 years ago/

"Now then Ichika do you see that rabbit over there?" A man with red hair called to his 7 years old son who has a short and messy black hair.

"Unh.. that bunny pretty cute papa can I bring it home" said the boy while having glimmer on his eye. His papa could only give a smile to the child which then turn into a serious look.

"Just sit here Ichika and watch the rabbit closely, Ok."

Ichika put a finger on his mouth and adopting a thinking look "Uum... Okay. What do you want to do to that buny papa?"

"Just watch the bunny closely okay." said Gary.

"Okay.." answer Ichika who then focused his attention to the bunny not long after a low cracking sound can be heard beside him but before he can comprehend what is it a loud bang followed the sound and not a moment later the bunny fall to the ground dead.

Ichika could only stare at the bunny with wide eye but not long after he started to do what a child his ages would do in this situation which is crying as loud as you can. And that's what Ichika do but not long before a hand clamped around his mouth. The hand that belong to his father.

"Now now Ichika don't cry okay. There's a reason that I shot the bunny. But I cannot tell you if you keep crying now calm down, it's okay for you to cry but you a strong boy right? Strong boy don't cry for long okay." Soothed his father to Ichika.

It didn't take long for Ichika to calm down even though a small sniffing still could be heard escape his mouth.

"Why did you shoot the bunny papa? I want to keep it he's too cute to be killed."

"Now now Ichika the reason I shoot it is to give you a lesson that can proof to be valuable in the future okay. The reason I shoot it is to provide us with food." Said Gary with a carefree tone which Ichika could only give a questioning looks.

"Why? We already have a lot of food in the camp and home right?" Ask Ichika. Gary give a grin to his son question.

"Now now even though that is right but how about this. How about when there's no food around us, how about when we get thrown out in the wilderness? What is the main thing we have to do?"

"Um what do you mean pop? Eat and breath maybe?" answer Ichika.

Gary give a smile to his son answer "Even though it's correct but the real answer is 'to survive'."

"Please explain pop"

"Okay, sometimes in live you will be put in life and death situation and in that situation there's only one rule and it's the survival of the fittest."

"It's mean only the one who have the most power are the one who will survive in the end. But here is the question Ichika what it is that decide your position of power in the competition?" Ask Gary.

"Umm strength, and smart maybe?" Answer Ichika.

Gary give a chuckle to his son answer "Your answer is close but still not quite right my boy. The correct answer is adaptability and innovation or evolution. In simple word is how fast someone can evolve to be better than his enemy."

"And why is it connected in this case pop?" Ask Ichika.

"Hahaha... well Ichika, because in order to adapt and survive sometimes it requires you to kill your opponent. But it's enough for now, don't think too much of it, don't want for your little brain to go on a overload right, you still young so just be happy, okay."

/ Flashback no jutsu KAI /

'Well it's looks like your right father and my case are included in that 'sometimes' category. Well as they say no use crying for spilled milk.'**(Author: Wow he's quick in adapting isn't he.)**

Then I searched the body of the women for something I can use while avoiding to touch a certain part of her, Hey I'm still 10 years old kid not a pervert. Unfortunately there's no gun in her possession but I still found a butterfly knife in her pocket and security card, well it's better than nothing. After that I slowly peered my head out of the cell door and check the coast.

'Hmm it's look like the coast is clear. Now what should I do there's no way I can just walk my out of here there's must be guard lurking in the hall. Ah that's right I can make my way through the air vent luckily I have a slender body so there will be no problem.'

It didn't take long for me to find an air vent slip through it. And now it begin my long journey of crawling in a ventilation shaft looking for freedom.

/15 minutes later/

'Gat dammit how long do I have to keep crawling till I found the exit. Shit!' I cursed I keep crawling again but not long after that I stop to right above on some kind of lab along with a couple of seems to be researcher with their white lab coat oh ya did I forgot to say that both are woman too. It's seems the position of men are degraded more than I tought. What with almost every high raking job start to be filled by women. If this keeps up eventually we will only be used a slave to them. 'Sigh...' But never mind what peeked my interest is what they talking about. It seems they talking about IS core and a special one too.

_/On the lab where Ichika is overhearing thing in/_

_/Normal POV/_

A researcher with a short brown hair in a bob cut ask her colleague a same question this past weeks with a bored tone.

" Hey did you pick up some response from the core yet?"

Her colleague a woman with long blonde hair in ponytail give a glance at her before she return to stare at the red orb in front of her and give an answer. "No not yet, but there's some fluctuation in the energy wave it emit a few minutes ago about 15 minutes ago maybe but that not seems worth notice." That didn't seem to alleviate the boredom in the brunette face.

"Damn why did this core must be so difficult and what so special with this core anyway. I mean yeah it energy output are significantly bigger than normal core almost double than normal, but other than that it more trouble than it worth." Complain the brunette.

The blond give a sigh before she try to answer her partner. " Maybe because it has an abnormal color for a core the color is different than the normal blue color found in all core instead it's blood red. Or maybe because this far it reject every female that try to sync with or use it. This core already hospitalized 8 people so far with electric shock. We must see what is wrong with this core, what if it can spread to other core it will be catastrophic."

_/With Ichika in the ventilation shaft./_

Surprised are an understatement to what condition Ichika is in right now.

'What, a core that reject female, REJECT not unresponsive like normal core to men. Along with a higher energy output. Wow this is a great discovery I need to know more about this core.' Thought Ichika with more spirit than usual.

But then he remember something else too. 'Why there no alarm ringing yet, surely they already found that woman corpse right? Oh well less problem for me.'

And then like fate is trying to mock Ichika the alarm blaring in all its ringing glory.

'Ok screw me and my big mouth, what next a earthquake?'

And that where Murphy's Law kick in and say hello to Ichika. A several loud explosion along with a huge tremor happened not long after the alarm blaring. And unfortunately for Ichika One of the explosion happen to explode not far from the room where Ichika location is. And under the weight of Ichika body along with the tremor the bar of the ventilation shaft give away and drop Ichika right on top of one of the panicked researcher.

/_On the inside of the busted lab room/_

/Normal POV/

'Ow, shit! It's hurt, what happen?' Thought Ichika while his head is still spinning a bit after the fall and impact. But then a voice make itself known to him.

"Hey what are you doing here? How can you be here?!" Shout the blonde researcher but unfortunately she broek Ichika form his stupor and the first thing that click to Ichika mind is. 'Shit, she sees me I must silent her and quick!'

And with that Ichika quickly brought out the butterfly knife from his pocket and run to his target a'k the blonde researcher throat. "What the..!" shout her in suprise.

"Aaaaah!"shout Ichika while he jumped and rammed the knife to her throat. "Aarghh...! grblgrblr.." And with that Ichika achieve his second kill. Then he take a deep breath and took his surrounding and luckily it seems the other person left in the room is knockout from getting hit by his butt in the fall.

_Drip.. drip.. _'Hmm what the? Oh shit my elbow is bleeding must be from the fall earlier. Now what to do?' But then in the corner of his eye he caught the sight of the IS core and The core are glowing brighter in waves now, it's like it calling him.

'What's this it seems to call me to it, does it react to me?' Which he give a shrug 'Ah doesn't matter what i'm gonna lose might as well touch it.'

He stretched an arm to the core which glow brighter and more frequent the more he got closer, and right after he touch the core a pulse of energy enveloped him and he can only see is the color of blood.

_/Unknown Place/_

"Uuh.. what happen? Where am I?" Ichika woke up and took his surroundings. The place he's in looks so different than he know. First it's night in here and there's a huge moon giving light in the sky without star and there's no tree only quarts stone that look like tree branch pops out here and there **(Author: Okay the place Ichika is now are the exact replica of hueco mundo.)**

While Ichika are deeply in thought a hand grab his shoulder that cause his eyes to widen and make him turn around to face the perpetrator. But once he caught the sight of the person his eyes widen even more. There in front of him stood a exact replica of him except his hair is white along with his iris while the sclera is pitch black. Oh ya do I forgot to mention that he smiling to while there's a multiple coffin floating around him.

"_Hai there nice to meet you" _Speak the Ichika look alike.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Ask Ichika.

_"Who me? You can call me the first of my kind, or the discarded, or even better you can call me core 000 in your service." _He says with a huge grin.

**Author Note**

**And that's it for chapter one. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it. I actually already start working on this chapter three month ago but a certain condition make me to forget it (Game, and college). So please enjoy and review. Thanks.**


End file.
